yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kaiju
The is a Boss Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch 3. It is the combined form of the three Animal Experiment Yo-kai. Biology The Yo-kaiju is a giant, purple, three-headed, turtle-like Yo-kai with darker purple skin on its long tail and each of its heads. On its back it has a dark purple shell with five pale red-spotted spikes on it, three large ones and two smaller ones. Its arms and legs have a wavy zigzagged pattern on them and its hands and feet are clawed. Each of its three heads has horns, turquoise tongues, red irises, and two large fangs respectively in addition to multiple smaller fangs. The number of horns on the heads varies, along with some other features. The rightmost head has two horns, green scleras, more angular eyelids, and a much longer tongue that the other two. The middle head has one horn, blue scleras and a more jagged muzzle. The leftmost head has three horns, orange scleras, and eyelids that curve upwards instead of downwards. Its underbelly is a light cream color and there appears to be a red diamond-shaped mark with a black spiral on the center of the chest. The Yo-kaiju is shown to be very aggressive and irritable. It is also shown to be an excellent swimmer, moving through the water at high speeds, jumping in and out of it rather quickly. Furthermore, it can slash at the enemy with its sharp claws, and also ram the enemy at full force. It can also shoot out water balls from its mouths at a very high pressure, called "Gamego Water Bombs". Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 At some point after Dr. Maddiman released the Animal Experiment Yo-kai into the sea, they were fused into a Yo-kaiju through a mysterious power. Seeing the giant beast about to reach the bay, Dr. Maddiman calls over Hailey Anne and Usapyon for help, but they are at loss about what to do, too. When Sgt. Burly and Meganyan appear on the scene, Hailey Anne has the idea of using Meganyan's powers to turn the plastic robot model they had made for Eddie earlier into a giant version of itself and use that to battle Yo-kaiju. Hailey Anne and Usapyon board the giant robot Blazikong T and defeat the Yo-kaiju with it, who then splits back up into the three turtle Yo-kai. Etymology is a portmanteau of and . The name "Gamegosu" is derived from , and is done in a style similar to typical kaiju names. Origin The Yo-kaiju seems to inspired by Kaiju, Gamera in particular. Trivia * The Yo-kaiju is one of the few Yo-kai that are directly based on Kaiju, another being Clodzilla. * His battle Sequence may be a reference to the mecha fights from a game called Mystic Ninja Starring Goemon * He shares his battle theme with Sighborg Y. In other languages * Italian: Trizilla * French: Yo-Kaiju * Japanese: 妖怪獣ガメゴス Yōkaijū Gamegosu * Spanish: Gamero * German: Yo-Kaiju Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai with four or more eyes Category:Fusion Evolutions